Alone Together
by iansmolderskat
Summary: Five years, Several selfish acts, one mistake and a miracle led Bonnie into the dark pit she now called her life. For years she tried to hide the truth while simultaneously running from a life she didn't want anymore but was brought back under circumstances she had no control of. Now that they've tracked her down they want answers more importantly, Damon wants the truth.


**_This story is slightly Canon, but not really, you will see some things that seem familiar but other than that, I don't wanna fuck with canon like that. Sorry! But if you want to proceed anyway I hope you all enjoy the drama. :) _**

Small feet padded into a luxury bedroom as the petite figure pulled the top of her blue hospital scrubs over her head; she stilled for a second and listened to the sound of the single heart beat in her three bedroom apartment. Even on the other side of the wall it thumped in her ears like an 808 drum. She smiled and proceeded to go against her better judgment and walked out of her bedroom clad in black lace bra and the bottoms to her hospital scrubs and into the bedroom next to hers. The room was painted cotton candy pink with Disney Princess characters painted on the walls, but noticeably Princess Tiana stood out proudly above the head board. She scoffed a little remembering this fancy paint job cost her a pretty penny. But her little princess was happy and that was all that mattered.

The sound of a small whimper forced emerald orbs to flash over to the tiny figure in the bed. She took a careful step toward the bed and stilled when the small figure shot up in a sitting position. The sudden act didn't startle her in fact she was waiting for it.

"Shouldn't you be sleep?"

The small girl dropped her eyes and then smiled "I was until I heard someone in my room, thank you by the way."

Bonnie raised a brow at her daughters sass, the same sass she was sure she inherited from her no doubt "Careful little girl, don't write a check your behind cant cash."

The small girl blinked at her mother not having the faintest clue as to what that mean't.

Bonnie chuckled a little at the confusion marring her pretty face "In other words, don't back sass me,"

"Sorry mommy but you know I can't sleep when you're not at home."

Bonnie sighed walking over to bed and sitting down "You know the deal, when duty calls I have to answer."

"But why?" she drawled

"Because people need my help when their hurt or sick, which means they need me and I have to do my job."

Bonnie was in her second year in medical school at Johns Hopkins University and was currently employed at MedStar Union Memorial Hospital as the head nurse there. In the past saving lives became a round the clock job for Bonnie, so why not turn it to a fulltime profession. And then there was the fact…

Bonnie looked down and frowned, she zoned out so much that she barely noticed when the small girl climbed onto her lap.

"I did it again?"

The small girl nodded her head as her ponytail swayed against her back. Bonnie leaned over and kissed her forehead "I'm sorry baby, mommy acts like a crazy person sometimes."

The small girl giggled and then yawned.

"That my dear is the universal sign telling you to get your behind to bed." She got up placing her daughter underneath the blankets and pecked her bow shaped lips.

Before Bonnie was able hit the switch to the lamp on the desk an ominous feeling licked Bonnie spine causing her head to snap up and glare at the open bedroom door. "Mom?" the small girl called fighting the urge to fall asleep, she just couldn't not until she heard it one more time.

"Yes baby," Bonnie asked eyes still narrowed at the opened door, she gritted her teeth as she felt that once familiar feeling underneath skin.

"Can you tell me about daddy again?"

That got Bonnie's attention; she slowly turned and eyed the beauty before her who was obviously trying to fight sleep. "I told you honey—"

"I know, but I just want to hear it again, one more time mommy, please." Bonnie hated disappointing her daughter but for some reason bonnie thought better of telling that story tonight.

"No baby, you're tired and you have school tomorrow. But if you're good I'll tell you all the stories you want about him tomorrow night." She lied and cringed at the realization, if she were honest the story she told her last time would be the last one, even if that one was a lie.

Bonnie looked down waiting for the fit she knew her baby girl was going to throw but all she got was soft snores, the small girl was asleep.

Bonnie smiled softly kissing her daughter on the forehead before hitting the switch to the lamp and walking out the door, when she heard click of the door her head snapped up revealing eyes white as the driven snow. Bonnie ran a steady threw her now blond locks and squared her shoulders, every part of her was humming with magic and the only thing on her mind was to Kill whoever it was that invaded her home. She mentally told herself to calm down because she was no longer in Mystic Falls so the chances of the intruder being a supernatural being was unlikely but then again.

Bonnie flashed over to the intruder and slammed them on the ground with the strength and speed she didn't have five years ago. "You have two seconds to tell me how and what the hell you're doing in my house?" she tightens her grip on the intruders' neck who merely smirked at her.

"Careful witch, we wouldn't want to wake Demi, cleaver by the way." The smirk turned into a scowl as he glared at the witch above him.

"How did you get into my house Damon?" her grasp tighten and she grinned at the sound of his bones cracking underneath her small fingers.

However, Damon wasn't finding this at all amusing so with a little strength of his own he flipped them over and now Bonnie was below him peering up into icy blue orbs. "If I recall the invitation rule only applies to the living and last time I check you weren't."

Bonnie glared and without moving a muscle she sent him flying across the room into a wall. She jumped up to her feet and swung open her front door and nodded towards it "Get the hell out."

Damon chuckled while walking over to the door and closing it. "Careful witch, I might start to feel unwelcomed."

Bonnie glared at the no good son of a bitch. She wasn't going to play this game with him, hell she wasn't going to play any games with Damon. She was tired and had a full day at the hospital and had to do a double tomorrow. So he could drag his decrepit ass back to Mystic Falls or wherever the hell he was residing these days.

"Damon, I'm not going to tell you again."

Damon shrugged "Then don't," he plopped down on the couch and crossed his legs at the ankles "You'll be wasting the breath you don't need anyway, besides we have a few things we need to discuss and one of them is that room sleeping her pretty little head off."

"We're not discussing anything, let alone my child."

"Correction, don't you mean our child. The same child you tried to pass off as someone else's." he stood before her now anger present and on full display.

Bonnie gulped and weighed her options she can tell the truth like any other decent person, I mean let's be honest she was tired of lying and coming up with stories as to what Demi's father was actually like. And because Bonnie had a major hard on for Chris Pine, let's just say Demi thought daddy looked and acted more like him then anything remotely close to Damon.

Bonnie lifted her chin and did the only decent thing she could think of when she's in the presence of Damon Salvatore; she slapped him clean across the face with the amount of force that would have knocked a human's head clean off. "You have a lot of fucking nerves coming here and throwing bogus accusations around and laying claim to _my_, major emphasis on _my_ child."

Damon's nostrils flared "And you witch have a lot of fucking nerve lying and keeping _my_, major emphasis on _my_ daughter away from me."

Bonnie through up her hands and exasperation, choosing to put some distance between them before she took Damon's fucking head off, then again.

Damon watched Bonnie walk away from him and didn't like it one bit.

"ARE YOU THAT HELL BENT ON PUNISHING ME? ARE YOU SO ANGRY WITH ME THAT YOU'RE WILLING TO KEEP MY ONLY CHILD AWAY FROM ME?" He seethed.

Bonnie ran an angry hand threw her hair and tugged. She didn't want to have this conversation with him and she definitely didn't want to have it with her daughter asleep in the other fucking room.

"Will you shut up, she's sleeping." She said through clenched teeth

Damon shook his head "Not until you tell me the truth. And I want the whole truth."

Bonnie chuckled bitterly "Get fucking real Damon, you don't want the truth because if you did you would accept what I'm telling you and that's Demi is not yours. Do we need to go on Maury to get the test results saying you are not the father, WHAT?"

Damon narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist fighting the urge to bite into her delicate little neck. "She has my eyes—"

Bonnie scoffed "News flash Damon, you aren't the only guy with a pair icy blues. You aren't special." She added for good measure.

Damon laughed bitterly "Yea, I was the night you screwed my brains out. I was pretty special then." He gloated walking towards her "Even when you were _so_ hell bent on killing me after everything I did you gave into the only urge that outweighed everything else and that was your _need _for me."

Bonnie glared up at Damon, eyes flashing white. "News flash, you weren't that special since I went out and screwed someone else the same night, so much for my _need_." She smirked enjoying the way his face fell.

Damon vamped out and in the next instant Bonnie felt her back hitting the wall none to gently, just as he was about to apply pressure to her neck his phone rang.

The two supernaturals glared at each other before Damon released her and flashed over to his phone not bothering to check the caller ID. "What?" He barked into the phone and upon hearing the voice he calmed down _a little._

Bonnie rolled her eyes when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Elena, Yea, I'm checking up on a partner of mine, yea, they have something of mines and I plan on collecting." He said the final part glaring at Bonnie who only raised a brow and proceeded to flip him off.

_The nerve of that no good bastard, treating her baby like a fucking trophy. _

Damon scoffed giving Elena only half of his attention. "I'll be home as soon as I can, yea, I love you too." He said finally hanging up.

"Lying to the girl of your dreams," Bonnie tsked "That's not very stefany of you."

Damon raised a brow "Jealous?"

Bonnie laughed "Of you and Elena? Hell no, if I wanted that type of relationship I would just give anyone of the losers that chase behind my scrubs the time of day, but I'm not desperate and I don't settle."

Silence

"That's what you think I'm doing?"

_What?_ Bonnie thought, the last thing she wanted to do was give Damon a therapy session at one in the morning. Bonnie shrugged "I don't know what you're doing and quite frankly I don't care, but what I do want is for you to get out of my house, out of my life and out of Baltimore, got it."

Damon looked down and saw that his feet were moving without his permission "We're not done Bonnie," he protested.

"O yea, we're done and then some, watch your hands or maybe not."

Damon moved his fingers before the door was able to shut on them "WITCH." He yelled before stomping off.

Bonnie eyed the door for a while and listened for any signs of Demi being awake. When there weren't any Bonnie sighed in relief and headed towards her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom stripping her clothes to shower before bed, when she turned on the water and got in sighed when the hot water it her skin washing off the grim of the hospital and _Damon_.

Fifteen minutes into her shower strong arms wrapped around Bonnie causing her to lean into the familiar touch, she missed this and she missed him. She turned around still wrapped in his embrace and smiled up at the one person she relied on during her death.

Before she was able to utter a word cool lips crashed into hers, Bonnie whimpered and moaned at the harshness but her lips remained locked to his as his eager mouth devoured hers. She bit down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood and smiled into the kiss when she heard him growl. She groaned when he returned the favor as he sucked on her bottom lip like man starving for blood, _her blood._

He released her lips and found a new destination on the side of her neck where are pulse use to be he sucked until Bonnie felt his fangs pierced through her skin. Causing Bonnie to curse scream his name

_"KOL."_

**_Did I surprise y'all with this ending? Where you expecting someone else other than Kol? I didn't intend on adding him into this story but if I can't have Bamon then I want Kennett TBQH. Kat wants it and we all know what Kat wants matters, so why the hell not. If you're curious about what the hell Damon was talking about and what he did to Bonnie? This will all be explained throughout the story as well as the introduction of SOME not all the members of the Scooby doo gang as well as some new yet familiar characters from other shows. Drop me a line and let me know what ya think babies._**


End file.
